dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
The Midnight Masquerade
The Midnight Masquerade is a 4 man seasonal alert in The Witching Hour event. __TOC__ Background The Midnight Masquerade, one of Gotham City's signature gothic clubs, has become host to the Witching Hour's last, and most frightful trick. Stop the haunting at its source. Map Inhabitants Objectives *Fight Klarion the Witch Boy *Place 2 crystals to disrupt Klarion to severe the link to stolen powers. *Place 2 crystals to disrupt Klarion to severe the link to stolen powers. *Place crystal to disrupt Klarion to severe the link to stolen Tala powers. *When Klarion summons Masked Apparitions, use the ecto-extraction charm to de-summon them. Walkthrough The whole alert is structured into three phases where Klarion emulates the power of magic users. The first two of those are modular and random, the last phase always will be Tala's powers. Raven's Powers Klarion will take damage except for a short time, when he surrounds himself with a red magical cage and spawns three of Klarion's Soul Projections. Defeat the Soul Projections and then damage him until the two crystals spawn which will be announced via voice and on-screen message. Dr. Fate's Powers Klarion will place large yellow ankh symbols which will explode after a while and do damage. Avoid those and damage him until the crystals spawn. Black Adam's Powers ??? Zatanna's Powers Klarion does several white light constructs with his wand, which can hard stun. Interrupt his attacks when being told so and avoid the constructs. Damage him until the crystals spawn. 1) This phase lasts until the first two crystals are spawned. One of the above four power phases will be chosen randomly. 1a) Place the two crystals. Klarion will be red shielded until both crystals are placed, there is no point attacking him now other than drawing his attention away from the crystal carriers. 2) This phase lasts until the second two crystals are spawned and is pretty much like the first phase. One of the above four power phases will be chosen randomly, but not the one previously used in phase 1). Damage Klarion until the crystals spawn. 2a) Place the two crystals. Klarion will be red shielded until both crystals are placed, there is no point attacking him now other than drawing his attention away from the crystal carriers. Tala's Powers 3) The last phase is a little more challenging as when Klarion reaches about 35% health, he would continously summon Masked Apparitions and a yellow shield, which reduces damage by about 30%. When there are too many Masked Apparitions attacking Klarion will become difficult since everyone and everything - including the Health Barrels - will get pushed around and at some time Klarion will become red shielded, not taking any damage. In that case one player should pick up the charm which gets spawned to help the group. The charm will push away and dissolve the Masked Apparitions, so carry it to the fight to make way for the others to attack Klarion properly. Eventually the charm will be full and must be renewed at one of the four white crystals in the room. A large arrow above the charm will point the direction. Damage Klarion until the last crystal spawns. 3a) Place the last crystal. The fight is won. Rewards *6 Spooky Bites *Chance for seasonal item (Consumable, trinket or style) Gallery File:GothClub1.jpg File:GothClub2.jpg File:GothClub3.jpg File:GothClub4.jpg File:GothClub6.jpg File:GothClub7.jpg File:GothClubStranger.jpg File:GothClubTala2.jpg File:KlarionTeekle.jpg Trivia * Previously while players with at least level 5 could enter the instance, if they were below a certain level they would be given a stat boost while within the instance to stand a fighting chance. This was physically represented by a spectral "pumpkin" around their heads. Category:Alert Locations Category:Gotham City Locations Category:4 Players